


Let's Make This Night Last Forever

by mccolfer



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccolfer/pseuds/mccolfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horribly unfinished Hogwarts AU drabble wherein Luke likes plants, Calum likes Quidditch, Michael likes causing trouble, and Ashton is a longsuffering Prefect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make This Night Last Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this in 2014 and now I don't really stan 5sos anymore but I still really like this AU. Lowkey, someone please take it from me and give it the respect it deserves.
> 
> The title is from [First Date](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vVy9Lgpg1m8) by Blink-182 because I'm listening to that album right now and I think it vaguely captures the sense of adolescence and romance that I would have wanted to feature in this fic.

“Thanks Professor Longbottom,” Luke says, smiling sheepishly to his teacher before turning his gaze back on his plants. Professor Longbottom had unofficially given Luke his own little section in Greenhouse Seven a couple weeks ago and was now helping him keep some of the more troublesome plants alive. One had been trying pretty hard to remove Luke’s nose right before the older man walked in and calmed it down.

“Hey, it’s never a problem Luke,” Professor Longbottom replies with a grin, “You remind me a lot of myself when I was your age. Though with significantly less baby fat.” He chuckles to himself.

Luke awkwardly chuckles along, mostly wanting his professor to leave so he can get back to his plants. Professor Longbottom sure is a sight for sore eyes, but he’s never been a very good conversationalist. 

“Hey, I’ve got stuff to do but you keep up the good work, alright? Those flowers are looking nice!”

Luke smiles politely once more at his professor as he watches him exit the greenhouse. He watches through the slightly foggy walls as Professor Longbottom trudges through the snow and towards Greenhouse One. It’s weird to see snow outside but then have to sop up the sweat that has formed above his brow from the humidity in the greenhouse. Luke kind of loves it though.

He loves taking off his blue and bronze knitted scarf and hanging it up with his robes on the hook by the entrance of the greenhouse. He loves loosening his tie and rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt and getting dirt embedded under his fingernails. He loves the earthy smell of the greenhouse and the bright greens and spurts of colors randomly scattered around the building. He loves planting a seed and caring for it and watching it turn into something so beautiful. He even loves how the Potions classes rely on him to grow ingredients for them, loves feeling important to the school despite only being a fifth year. 

It’s something that his friends will never understand about him, and he’s surprisingly okay with it. Luke’s come a long way to accept that there are just certain things like that in life. Like how he’ll never understand why Michael only like learning when it involves hexes he can use to mess with the school prefects. Or how he’ll never understand why Ashton likes hanging out with them so much when all Michael does is mess with him. Or how he’ll never understand Calum’s fascination with Quidditch and love for putting himself in the way of a raging 150 pound ball of iron.

Luke smiles fondly to himself as he thinks about his friends. He glances over to the school Quidditch field in the distance, seeing one person flitting around on a broomstick. He wonders if it’s Calum. It’s kind of unlikely, but the thought is enough to make Luke brush some of the dirt off his hands and walk over to the sink at the front of the greenhouse. He puts on his robes and scarf and shoves his dirt stained hands into a pair of gloves before stepping out into the cold.

He’s always shocked by the sudden change of temperature when he visits the greenhouses in the winter. Luke squints his eyes shut against the cold winds, trying to avoid tearing up. He shivers, he’s pretty much always cold. Michael says it’s because he’s cold blooded and Luke has to remind him that  _ he’s  _ the one who’s supposed to be a snake. Luke really should find Calum, he’s always warm, and always up for a good cuddle, unlike Ashton. 

He starts making his way towards the Quidditch pitch. It’s hard at first because hardly anyone ever goes to the seventh greenhouse, so the snow isn’t pushed down into a trail like better traveled areas are. Luke eventually prevails against all odds and successfully makes it to the path to the Quidditch pitch. He can still see that one person flying around, but he’s not close enough to identify who it is.

As he gets closer it becomes apparent that the person isn’t Calum. It must be some younger student practicing their flying because there’s no way Calum would crash that many times. Luke walks up into the stands anyway and takes a seat, watching the random kid try and fail to fly. It reminds Luke of himself when he tries to fly.

He wishes he knew how to navigate a broomstick, because Luke loves being in the air. It’s such an experience, the wind in his hair, no ground underneath his feet, his arms grasping tightly around Calum’s abdomen because he’s the only person Luke knows who is worth anything on a broom. Luke closes his eyes and remembers the feeling of cold wind whipping against his face and the contrast in temperature when he presses his nose into Calum’s warm back. He can’t help but smile at the memory of Calum getting distracted by something and suddenly plummeting and Luke’s life flashing before his eyes before they’re pulled back up into the air just seconds before impact.

“Lucas!” Luke is jolted out of his daydream at the sound of an all too familiar voice, “What are you doing out here?”

A wide smile takes over Luke’s face as Calum approaches him with an identical grin on his face.

“Just…” Luke turns to gesture towards the kid flying around in the pitch but finds that he’s been gone for an undetermined amount of time, “hanging out, I guess.”

“Why the hell are you hanging out around the Quidditch pitch and not with me and Ash in the warmth of the Gryffindor Tower?”

“They don’t like us hanging around in there, Calum,” Luke mumbles.

“ _ They _ don’t like Mikey and I hanging around in there,” Calum replies, lightly touching the green and silver striped scarf wrapped around his neck, “And if  _ they _ have a problem with you,  _ they _ can talk to  _ me _ .”

Luke smiles fondly, “You can’t keep hexing people for me, you always get caught.”

Calum smirks, “It’s cute that you think I care how many detentions I have to sit through,” He takes a seat next to Luke on the cold wooden bench, “As long as you’re happy, I’m happy. No matter what.”

Luke bites down on his chapped lips, at least his blush can easily be blamed on the cold. His eyes move to meet Calum’s brown ones, almost getting lost in the warmth of them. Everything about Calum radiates warmth, there’s no way he could be the cold blooded snake the Sorting Hat thinks he is.

“Besides, how can those Gryffindors expect me and Mikey to hang out in the dungeons, it’s fucking freezing down there. Michael’s always leeching my body heat.”

“Only I’m allowed to do that,” Luke jokes.

“Exactly!” Luke blushes again when Calum agrees, “I’ve tried telling him that but you know Mikey, he’s just a prick.” Luke didn’t think it was possible for an insult to sound so fond.

Calum and Michael had grown up together, both being born into pure blood families and being raised in the magic world. Luke’s dad had married a Muggle and she convinced him to move to her hometown to raise their kids. His two older brothers were Muggles and Luke had been the magical freak child. 

He remembers being terrified at Cross Keys station, having a hard time believing that he was meant to run  _ through _ a brick wall so he could go to a  _ magic school _ to learn how to be a  _ wizard _ . Then he watched a small dark haired boy approach the wall, talking loudly to a pale boy with vibrant blue hair. He watched them run and cringed when they were supposed to slam into the bricks but was shocked to find that they had actually fucking passed  _ through _ a brick wall. He looked at his dad in amazement.

“Go on Lewi,” His dad encouraged him, pushing his back lightly. 

Luke rolled his eyes at the nickname, he’d always hated it. He took a deep breath and shut his eyes tightly before sprinting towards the wall. His stomach dropped when he opened his eyes and found himself in a whole other world.

“Hey, are you okay?” The blue haired boy from before was asking from next to Luke, but his hair was now pink.

“Yeah, I...I guess,” Luke replied hesitantly, staring up at the boy’s hair. He could have  _ sworn _ it was blue before. 

The boy smirked and suddenly his hair changed to a bright green. Luke had to take a step back.

“A Muggle, eh?” His still dark haired friend interjected, wearing a similar smirk.

Luke blushed, “I’m a half blood…”

“Hey, it’s cool,” The dark haired boy drops his smirk and replaces it with a friendly grin, “We don’t care what your blood is.”

“Yeah, do you want to sit with us on the train?”

“S-sure,” 

Luke didn’t expect to make friends that fast. He also didn’t expect these friends to stay his best friends for the next four years at Hogwarts. He still thinks about those first few hours together with Michael and Calum. 

How they were so worried that they wouldn’t be in the same house. How they had to explain to Luke what the Hogwarts houses were. How they got to the school and a large bearded man took them by boat to a large castle. How anxious Calum got when Michael was put into Slytherin. How relieved he looked when he got to join Michael at the Slytherin table. How his celebration stopped short when Luke was put into Ravenclaw. How Michael and Calum rushed over to tease Luke at the his house table as soon as they could because they saw how lonely he looked.

Then two years later, when they had their first encounter with fifth year Gryffindor prefect Ashton Irwin, who found Luke trying to sneak Calum and Michael to Hogsmeade even though they had detention and were banned from the trip. Luke still doesn’t know how they got from Michael hexing Ashton to have jelly legs so they could run away from him to them all being best friends. Especially because that’s pretty much still the entire extent of Michael and Ashton’s friendship.

When Calum and Luke finally make it back to the Gryffindor Tower, Michael has Ashton hung upside down by one leg while the rest of the people in the room either laugh or yell at Michael to stop.

“Put him down, Mikey,” Luke says, punching his friend’s arm lightly and making Michael’s wand waver and subsequently causing Ashton to shake along with it. 

“Fine.” Michael says with a smirk.

“Gently!” Luke insists.

Michael rolls his eyes, “Of course,” He sets a very grumpy looking Ashton into a cushiony red chair, “Maybe you ought to be the prefect here.”

“Like you’d respect my authority,”

“I’m perfectly respectful!” Michael claims, turning his hair bright red to match his outrage.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, that's the end. I could have written more but I didn't. Here lies Katie mccolfer, she used to only write cake fic but now she doesn't give a shit about 5sos anymore. May she rest in peace.


End file.
